Main Quest
OHWYMI Updated As of 2/11/14 Video Guide Quest becomes available at level 115. Part 1 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht-Fy275vhY Part 2 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyN3oXLLkBU Part 3 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZbbBC5dvQ0 Part 4 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAQrXF6u10k Part 5 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_s23RTO3rI4 IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE Task * Knock on the door of the first house * Knock on the door of the second house * Knock on the trapdoor of the ruined house in the village Reward * 1,440,000 Experience points A Palaver in the Tavern Task * Head to the tavern in the abandoned village ( Center of map ) Reward * 1,440,000 Experience points The Last Survivor Task * Speak to Little-Feet the Cutshort ( Battle Will Start ) Reward * 1,440,000 Experience points A Battle of PoinkPoink Proportions Task * Resist The Castucs Attack Reward * 2,885,000 Experience points Any More Survivors Task Speak To Little-Feet The CutShort Reward * 1,810,000 Experience points Walkabout Task * Speck To Ahabar Bar'Habi, the leader of the expedition Reward * 1,810,000 Experience points Hope Springs Eternal Task * Locate the spring ( North-West x= -5 y= -1 ) * Try to approach the spring Reward * 2,885,000 Experience points The Face Beyond the Spines Task * Go back and see Ahabar Bar'Habi Reward * 1,800,000 Experience points Sap, Prickle and Pop Task * Head to the Castuc Grove * Harvest 10 Juicy Sap from the Juicy Cacti Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points Sharp Dressed Man Task * Go Back and see Ahabar Bar'Habi Reward * 1,810,000 Experience points Incacnito Task * Head to the Castuc Camp Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points A Prickly Affair Task * Try to communicate with the Castuc Cheif Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points Pacific Rhymes Task * Communicate With the Pacifistic Castupods * Communicate With the Pacifistic Pampastucs * Communicate With the Pacifistic Saguaros Reward * 3,246,000 Experience points The Poink in Question Task * Communicate with the Castuc Chief ** Use Picture Here : http://forum.wakfu.com/en/8-general-discussion/150199-cactus-language-help-please * Re-establish communication with the Castuc Chief Reward * 3,246,000 Experience points Sematary Task * Head to the Castuc Cemetery Reward * 2,886,000 Experience points Dead Men's Crossing * Task * Cross the Castuc Cemetery Reward * 4,330,000 Experience points Paradise Sealed * Task ** Analyze the Mycelium, than go talk to the Castuc Chief Reward ** 1,080,000 Experience points A Link to the Chloroplast Task * Leave the Cemetery Reward * 1,080,000 Experience points Paradise Lost Task * Go back and see the Castuc Cheif in his village * Open the entrance to the Lost Paradise Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points SPORES ? Task * Go down the strange corridor Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points The Good Old Daze Task * Speak to the Strange Fungus Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points The Spore's the Limit Task * Help the spores flourish to produce more Inhibitor * Take the Inhibitor back to the fungi Master Reward * 3,965,000 Experience points Sir Fungus of Fungopolis Task * Speak to the Fungi Master in Spore Room Reward * 2,525,000 Experience points The Amybia Purified Task * Inhibit the first contaminated Spring * Inhibit the second contaminated Spring * Inhibit the third contaminated Spring Reward * 4,330,000 Experience points * Brainsporing Session Task * Find the entrance to the Amybian Sanctuary * Try to catch the Frightened Blackspore Reward * 3,600,000 Experience points The AmyBian Sanctuary Task * Enter the Amybian Sanctuary Reward * 4,330,000 Experience points Malediction Task * Kill the Amybia Reward * 5,050,000 Experience points Coming Full Circle Task Speak to the Castuc Chief Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points Coming Full Circle Task Speak to the Ahabar Bar'Habi Reward * 2,165,000 Experience points QUEST END Category:Quest Category:Outdated